Star Wars: The Confederacy Wins the War!
by Vulture Droid
Summary: What would happen if the Confederacy of Independent Systems won the Clone Wars? How would everything go? Read and find out! If you're a Confederacy or Separatists fan, this story is for you! Like Battle Droids? Go to my profile to see something cool about Battle Droids!
1. Breaking through the Blockade

Star Wars: Confederacy Wins the Clone Wars!

Episode 1: Breaking through the Blockade!

A Separatist Fleet contained over 10,000 _Munificent-_class star frigates, 2,000 _Recusant-_class light destroyers, 1,000 _Providence-_class carrier/destroyers, 300 Separatist Supply Ships, and 30 _Lucrehulk-_class battleships. The _Invisible Hand_ was leading the fleet.

Inside the _Invisible Hand's_ Control Bridge, Grievous was talking to Dooku on a hologram.

"Count Dooku, we have our fleet ready to invade and capture Coruscant!" Grievous said.

"_We are not capturing Coruscant! We are capturing Supreme Chancellor Palpatine!_" Dooku said. "_Are the other leaders ready_?"

"They are inside Bay One," Grievous said as OOM Pilot Droids walked passed him.

"Good! Make the jump to hyperspace!"

"As you wish!"

Them the Dooku hologram turned off and Grievous faced and OOM Pilot Droid.

"Set course for Coruscant!" Grievous told the OOM Pilot Droid.

"Roger, roger!" the OOM Pilot Droid responded as several Separatist Supply Ships passed the Bridge.

Then the entire Separatist Fleet went to Coruscant.

Meanwhile inside Bay One, Nute Gunray, Wat Tambor, Mar Tuuk, Poggle the Lesser, Trench, and Lok Durd were talking about capturing Coruscant as several OOM Security Battle Droids were marching in the hangar.

"We need to do something about this!" Mar Tuuk said as Trench looked at him.

"Won't we need to destroy the blockade first?" Trench clicked 3 times before speaking, "Then we can capture this… Supreme Chancellor!" He then clicked four more times.

"Well, we can finally capture that meddling senator from Naboo!" Nute Gunray said as he pointed at Poggle the Lesser.

Poggle spoke and Lok Durd agreed.

"I agree, Poggle. Why are you so obsessed with capturing that senator from Naboo?" Lok Durd asked.

"Well…she ruined my plans from taking over Naboo!" Gunray said. "She stopped my invasion!"

Tuuk looked at Gunray.

"What would you do if some random person invaded Neimoidia? What would you do? Stay there and let them kill you? No! I would fight them back!"

"But she caused me lots of trouble in the Senate!" Gunray stated.

Then, an OOM Security Battle Droid walked over.

"Why are you guys arguing?" the OOM asked.

Trench laughed. Then he looked at the OOM Security Droid.

"Go away!" Trench clicked twice. "We are not fighting or arguing!"

The OOM Security Droid looked sad.

"Roger, roger.'' said the OOM Security Battle Droid in a sad voice. And then he walked away.

"Anyway…We need to figure out what to do about Dooku!" Tambor twisted the knobs on his chest, all while feedback filled the air.

"Dooku is a fool!" Gunray stated. "We need to take his position!"

"You fool! He's a Sith Lord!" said Lok Durd. "I'm not going up against him!"

Trench looked at Durd.

"I don't care what we do to Dooku!" Trench argued, clicking 4 times before speaking again. "We all agreed to fight this war for peace!"

Poggle spoke.

"Yes Poggle," Tuuk said as he pointed at Poggle. "We did agree to end this war."

"But, we wouldn't have anything without Dooku!" Gunray said. "He supplied us with the materials to fight this war."

"We need a new strategy to kill Dooku!" Tuuk said as Trench looked confused.

"We never agreed on killing Dooku!" Trench protested, clicking 3 times.

"Let's just focus on the battle and capturing the Chancellor!" Tambor suggested.

Then the massive fleet of _Providence-_class carrier/destroyers, Separatist Supply Ships, _Munificent-_class star frigates, _Recusant-_class light destroyers, and _Lucrehulk-_class battleships arrived at Coruscant and saw the Republic blockade of 1,000 Venator-class Star Destroyers and 200 _Acclamator-_class assault cruisers.

Inside one of the _Venator-_class Star Destroyers leading the blockade, the _Peacekeeper_ saw the Separatist armada. Admiral Yularen was inside the Destroyer.

"A Separatists armada! That's the biggest fleet I've ever saw!"

A Clone Crew walked up to him.

"Sir, we have several ships in our sector! One of them is the _Invisible Hand_!" the Clone Crew yelled.

Admiral Yularen was shocked.

"That's the ship we've been trying to capture!" Yularen said as he pointed at the Clone Crews down below. "Launch all fighters! Have the cruisers set in attack position!"

Back at the Confederacy, several Droid Fighters launched to combat the ARC-170s, V-19s, Y-Wing Starfighters, and V-Wings. The Vulture Droids stood on top of the _Munificent-_class star frigates and launched to attack the ARC-170s. Several Hyena Bombers and Droid Tri-Fighters launched from the _Invisible Hand_ and the other _Providence-_class carrier/destroyers. The Hyena Bombers engage the Y-Wing Starfighters as they were trying to bomb the _Recusant-_class light destroyers. A Y-Wing Pilot headed over to one of the _Recusants_.

"Bomb that separatist destroyer!" said the Leader Bomber Pilot as the Recusant faced its Dual Laser Cannon Bridge Protector up at the Y-Wings.

The Y-Wings Starfighters bombed over the _Recusant_ and the _Recusant _started to sink. Inside the Bridge of the _Recusant-_class light destroyer, the Driver Battle Droids were shaking.

"Uh, commander is our ship going to blow up!?" said a Driver Battle Droid to the OOM Commander Droid.

"No, you idiot! Our ship is one of the most powerful Confederate warships in the galaxy!" said the OOM Commander Battle Droid as fire started up in the Bridge.

"Well Commander, I guess were going down with the ship!" said the Driver Droid as the _Recusant_ was sinking faster.

"Roger, roger!" said the OOM Commander as the fire killed him.

The Y-wings turned around and headed for the Bridge of a _Providence-_class carrier/destroyer.

"Let's do the same to this one!" said the Leader Bomber Pilot.

The Gunner Trooper of the Leader Clone Pilot's Y-Wing turned his Gunner and faced the Pilot.

"Sir, we can't hit that dreadnaught's Control Bridge!"

The Pilot was confused.

"What do you mean?!" said the Bomber Pilot as they approached the _Providence-_class carrier/destroyer.

"It has two control Bridges! We can't take it out!"

Then several Hyena Bombers came behind the Y-Wings and destroyed them all.

Droid speaking: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then the Hyena Bombers flew back to engage the others as the _Invisible Hand_ was shooting its forward cannon. Inside the Bridge of the _Invisible Hand_, Grievous was commanding his OOM Pilot Droids.

"Send the battleships to land the troops!" Grievous said as the OOM Pilot Droid looked at him.

"Roger, roger!"

Then he contacted 2 _Lucrehulk-_class battleships to move forward to the blockade. The _Peacekeeper_ tried to fire at the _Lucrehulks,_ but it launched more 8 Vulture Droids. The Vultures shot at the neck of the _Peacekeeper_.

"Destroy the Vultures!" Admiral Yularen said as the Clone Crews fired.

The 8 Vulture Droids were destroyed by DBY-827 dual turbolasers.

"We have to stop those battleships before thy land their troops!"

The _Peacekeeper_ started to fire at the _Lucrehulk-_class battleships as well as the other _Venator_-class Star Destroyers protecting the _Peacekeeper_. But it was too late; the _Lucrehulk_-class battleships reached Coruscant.

Inside the hangar of one of the Lucrehulks, an OOM Commander Battle Droid told the C-9979 Landing Craft to launch.

"Go, GO!" said the OOM Commander Battle Droid as he pointed at the craft.

Then, several C-9979 Landing Craft launched out of both _Lucrehulk-_class battleships escorted by Vulture Droids and Droid Tri-Fighters.

Meanwhile at Coruscant, two men were talking.

"Ah, it's like nothing going wrong!" said one of the guys.

"Yeah! But I wonder…what would happen if the Separatists came to Coruscant and just started to land their troops?" said the other man.

Then the Droid Tri-Fighters fired at the two men and they ran away, screaming.

"You were right!" said the 1st man. "Look!"

Then a C-9979 Landing Craft landed near them and several Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droids came out and started to fire at the two men. Then 3 MTTs came out and unloaded 40 B2 Super Battle Droids each. There was a total of 120 B2 Super Battle Droids marched and started to kill the People of Coruscant. A B2-HA was part of the B2 pack and fired at the two guys.

"AHHHHHH!" The guys screamed as they died.

At the Jedi Temple, Yoda, Mace Windu and Shock Troopers came out and saw the Vulture Droids, Droid Tri-Fighters, and C-9979 Landing Craft.

"Defend the city, we must!" Yoda said as another C-9979 Landing Craft landed.

"I'll lead the fighter squads!" said Mace Windu as several Clone Troopers escorted them.

4 Clone Turbo Tanks fired their missiles at the C-9979 Landing Craft that landed. The craft blew up.

"That got it!" said the Clone Turbo Tank Pilot.

More C-9979 Landing Craft landed and unloaded B1 Battle Droids, B2-HA Super Battle Droids, Multi-Troop Transports, Hailfire Droids, Armored Assault Tanks, more Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droids, Homing Spider Droids, Dwarf Spider Droids, Platoon Attack Craft, and several OOM Commander Battle Droids. More MTTs unloaded B2 Super Battle Droids. Yoda was shocked as several ARC-170s started engaging the Vulture Droids and Droid Tri-Fighters.

"**Fire!**" said an AT-TE Pilot.

The AT-TEs fired their massive driver cannon and destroyed a platoon of B1 Battle Droids.

"Charge!" said one of the OOM Commander Battle Droids.

The B2-HAs fired their warheads at several Clone Troopers and they died. A Clone Trooper with a rocket launcher came running up.

"Take this, clankers!" said the Rocket Launcher Clone Trooper as he fires the rocket.

"A rocket? Look out!" said a B2-HA as the rocket hit his squad.

"HA! That got- AHHHH!"

The Rocket Launcher Clone died since B1 Battle Droids came from behind. Meanwhile Commander Fox, Yoda, and 5 Shock Troopers were fighting 18 B1 Battle Droids and a Super Tactical Droid.

"They are overwhelming us, sir!" Fox said as he shot another B1 Battle Droid.

"Size matters not! Destroy that Super Tactical Droid we will!" Yoda said as he blocked a laser fire.

The Super Tactical Droid was inside an Armored Assault Tank.

"Kill them!" said the Super Tactical Droid as the Armored Assault Tank fired its Antipersonnel laser cannons at 2 more Shock Troopers and they died.

Yoda turned off his lightsaber and sat on the ground. Then he used the Force on 2 B1 Battle Droids.

"Hey? What's going on?!" said one of the B1 Battle Droids.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just playing with us." said the other B1 Battle Droid.

The Super Tactical Droid hit his head.

"Those fools! Fire, FIRE!" said the Super Tactical Droid as he pointed at the bottom of the Armored Assault Tank.

The AAT Driver Battle Droid in the bottom hatch fired prepared to fire at Yoda with the Antipersonnel laser cannons. Yoda sensed the AAT was about to fire. Then he Force-pushed the B1s into the Super Tactical Droid.

"AHHH!" screamed the Super Tactical Droid as he tried to block the incoming B1 Battle Droids.

He fell off the Armored Assault Tank.

"See, see? The Super Tactical Droid is very smart in tactics, but we are larger in mind!" Yoda stated. He pointed Fox and the 3 other Shock Troopers. "Come, come! Kill the droids, we must."

Then Yoda turned on his lightsaber and rushed to the B1 Battle Droids and cut 6 of them. Fox and the 3 Shock Troopers shot some more B1 Battle Droids. That only 5 of them left.

"What should we do, Commander?" said a B1 Battle Droid to the Super Tactical Droid Commander. "That Jedi is too-AHHHHH!"

The B1 Battle Droid was shot by a Shock Trooper. The Super Tactical Droid got back and looked at Yoda.

"Kill him!" said the Super Tactical Droid as he saw another B1 Battle Droid get killed by Yoda.

The Armored Assault Tank's Heavy laser cannon fired at one of the Shock Troopers and he died.

"Take out that tank, I must!" said Yoda as he ran to the AAT.

"Sir!" yelled Fox.

Yoda cut the Armored Assault Tank in half and then ran away from it. The Armored Assault Tank blew up.

"NOOO!" yelled the Super Tactical Droid.

Fox and the other 2 Shock Troopers killed the other B1 Battle Droids. Yoda pointed his lightsaber at the Super Tactical Droid's neck.

"Come here, why did you?" Yoda asked the Super Tactical Droid.

The Super Tactical Droid looked over and saw 3 Droidekas, 2 Hailfire Droids, and 4 B2-HAs walk towards them.

"Uh-oh! I don't like the look of those Hailfire droids," said Fox as the Hailfire Droids prepared to fire their missiles.

Meanwhile, 3 Vulture Droids blew up from 3 V-19 Torrent Starfighters. The _Invisible Hand_ continued to fire at the _Acclamator-_class assault cruisers. Inside Bay One, the Separatists Leaders were still arguing about what to do with Dooku.

"What we should do is capture Dooku and send Security Droids to kill him!" Mar Tuuk suggested.

"Security Droids!" Tambor said in rage. "They have the (turns his knobs) worst shots! Why don't we send the B2 Super Battle Droids?"

Nute Gunray looked at Tambor as 4 Droid Tri-Fighters passed the hangar getting chased by 4 V-Wings.

"Oh! Now you want Techno Union droids instead of Trade Federation droids?!" Gunray yelled. "This is an outrage!"

Trench tried to calm everyone down.

"Please! Everyone calm down! This arguing will get us nowhere!" He clicked five times, before continuing, "We must think about the war!"

Poggle spoke.

"Yes, Poggle. Trench, your armada failed to blockade Christophsis and you let Skywalker destroy your flagship!" Durd explained to Trench. "That's why you have cybernetic parts."

"GRRRR!" Trench growled.

Just when it looked like Trench and Durd were about to fight, Gunray calmed them.

"We cannot fight! We have to stay together so we can-"

Before Gunray finished, a _Munificent-_class star frigate next to the _Invisible Hand_, blew up.

"AHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed.

After the _Munificent_ blew up, Trench looked worried.

"We need to focus on capturing that…" Trench clicked 4 times. "Chancellor!"

Meanwhile on the Bridge, Grievous pointed at his OOM Commander Battle Droid.

"You stay here, I'll be back!"

"But sir, I can't command the battle by myself!" said the OOM Commander Droid to Grievous as he left.

"Command the Bridge! That is an order!" Grievous yelled.

"Roger, roger!"

Then Grievous left the Bridge to go get Palpatine. Grievous walked down to Bay One. Tuuk turned and saw Grievous getting ready to go in his CIS Shuttle.

"Ah! General Grievous! Your shuttle is ready!"

Grievous looked at Tuuk.

"Make sure you watch my OOM Commander Droid!" Grievous said as he entered the CIS Shuttle.

"Yes, General!" said Tuuk as the CIS Shuttle doors closed.

Then the CIS Shuttle launched out of the _Invisible Hand_ and 7 Hyena Bombers escorted it.

Droid speaking: "Destroy all of the fighters trying to attack our General!" said one of the Hyena Bombers.

Droid speaking: "Alright!"

The Hyena Bombers passed a _Venator-_class Star Destroyer as it fired DBY-827 dual turbolasers at them. One of the bombers got hit.

Droid speaking: "What should I do?!" said the crashing Droid Bomber.

Droid speaking: "Suicide into the _Venator!_" said another Hyena Bomber.

Droid speaking: "Okay!"

Then the Hyena Bomber crashed into the _Venator-_class Star Destroyer's Control Bridge. Another Hyena Bomber bombed several proton bombs at the other Bridge and that blew up.

Droid speaking: "HAHAHAHAHAH!" said the Hyena Bomber that bombed the Bridge.

Then the CIS Shuttle shot 2 ARC-170s that were trying to shoot them.

Droid speaking: "Protect the general!" the Droid Bomber yelled.

Droid speaking: "We're trying!" said another Hyena Bomber.

Then the CIS Shuttle passed the blockade and descended into Coruscant with the 6 Hyena Bombers.

_To be continued…_


	2. Supply Ships Vs Venator

Episode 2: Supply Ships vs Venator

As the Battle of Coruscant rages on, several of the Separatist Supply Ships prepare to provide the Confederacy with more troops. Now 3 Separatist Supply Ships are about to land more troops…

Inside the 1st Separatist Supply Ship, the Driver Battle Droids were controlling the bridge while a T-series tactical droid commanded the bridge.

"Prepare to send reinforcements!" the Tactical Droid ordered as a Driver Battle Droid turned around.

"Yes, commander!"

Then the Driver Battle Droid hit the controls. Inside the hangar of the 1st Separatist Supply Ship, several B1 Battle Droids were loading supplies into the C-9979 Landing Craft.

"Okay, that's the last box! Go ahead and land more troops!" said a B1 Battle Droid.

The C-9979 Landing Craft launched and headed into Coruscant as a _Venator-_class Star Destroyer approached them. Inside the _Venator-_class, a Clone Admiral was commanding the bridge.

"Prepare to board the command ship!"

A Clone Crew looked at him.

"Uh sir, we have no boarding craft." said the Clone Crew as he turned back around the control pad.

"Do we have Space Gunships?" asked the Clone Admiral as several Vulture Droids passed the bridge.

"Yes." responded the Clone Crew.

"Then send a squad out! I want those Supply ships destroyed!" yelled the Clone Admiral.

Then out of the side hangar of the _Venator-_class Star Destroyer, 3 Space Gunships launched and headed towards the 3 Separatist Supply Ships. Back inside the bridge of the 1st Separatist Supply Ship, a Driver Battle Droid warned the Tactical Droid commander.

"Uh, commander?" the Driver Droid stated.

"Yes." said the Tactical Droid Commander as he stood up.

"We have three Republic Space Gunships headed our way. Should we destroy them or what?!"

"Destroy them all!" commanded the Tactical Droid Commander. "Use the Point-defense laser cannons to destroy the Space Gunships!"

"Roger, roger!" said the Driver Droid that was talking to the Tactical Droid Commander.

Then all 3 of the Separatist Supply Ships were firing at the Space Gunships.

"Take evasive action!" said a Clone Pilot of one of Space Gunships.

The Space Gunships spun as several more lasers shot from the Supply Ships. Back inside the _Venator-_class Star Destroyer, as 4 Droid Tri-Fighters passed the Bridge shooting down 4 ARC-170s…

"Target their engines!" said the Clone Admiral.

"How?" said a random Clone Crew.

"We send a squad of fighters to hit the engines!" stated the Clone Admiral as the front hangar doors opened.

Several V-Wings launched and headed towards the Separatist Supply Ships.

"All units, fire!" said a Clone Pilot in a V-Wing as they fired the engines of the 1st Separatist Supply Ship.

Inside the Bridge of the 1st Separatist Supply Ship, the Driver Battle Droids fell backwards. The Front Driver Battle Droid looked at the Tactical Droid Commander.

"Sir, we just lost our engines!"

"Hmmm?" the Tactical Droid Commander thought. "What could the Republic be planning?" he asked himself as he sat back in his chair.

The Space Gunships went inside the hangar of the 1st Separatist Supply Ship as another _Munificent-_class star frigate came out of hyperspace. Inside the hangar, several B1 Battle Droids and B2 Super Battle Droids prepared to face the enemy. A B1 Battle Droid Lieutenant had a hologram of the Tactical Droid Commander.

"You will defend the hangar from the enemy. Leave no survivors," said the Tactical Droid Commander as the B1 Battle Droid Lieutenant turned off the hologram.

"You droids heard him!" commanded the B1 Battle Droid Lieutenant. "Prepare your blasters!"

Then the Space Gunships landed and several Clone Troopers started to attack the B1s and B2s.

"Die, Republic Dogs!" a B2 Super Battle Droid said as he fired and killed another Clone Trooper.

"Destroy the droids, we have to get to the command center!" the Clone Commander said.

"Yes, sir!" said the Clone Trooper that was talking to the commander.

The Clone Troopers killed several B1s and B2s.

"We need reinforcements!" said B1 Battle Droid Lieutenant.

Then 8 W-series Droidekas came and started firing the Clone Troopers.

"Destroyers!" the Clone Commander said as he dodged the lasers.

"That'll hold them!" the B1 Battle Droid Lieutenant said as the B2 Super Battle Droids put their arms down.

The 8 W-series Droidekas were killing several Clones.

"We have to destroy those Destroyer droids!" yelled the Clone Commander.

Then the Clone Commander looked at a Clone Trooper with a Rocket Launcher.

"Sir, the destroy droids are weak," the Rocket Launcher Clone Trooper stated to the Clone Commander.

"How?!"

"They have no shields! We can easily destroy them!"

"Hmm," the Clone Commander thought. "Trooper, fire at those Destroyers!"

Then the Rocket Launcher Clone Trooper fired at the W-series Droidekas and they blew up. The B1 Battle Droid Lieutenant was shocked.

"What? They destroyed the W-series Droidekas!" said a shocked B1 Battle Droid Lieutenant as a B2 Super Battle Droid raised his arm. "Kill them!"

Then the B1s and B2s began firing at the Clone Troopers as they fired back. Meanwhile on the 1st Separatist Supply Ship's Control Bridge as several Droid Tri-Fighters launched to engage the fighters.

"How is the battle going in the hangar?" asked the Tactical Droid Commander.

"Uh, we're suffering heavy losses."

"Where is the Lieutenant?!" the Tactical Droid Commander yelled in rage.

"Uh, he's still fighting the Clones sir," the frightened Driver Battle Droid said.

"I'm going down to the main hangar. Prepare my escorts!" said the Tactical Droid Commander as he left the Bridge.

"Roger, roger!" said the Driver Battle Droid as turned back to the control pad.

Back in the hangar, the only droids left were 2 B2 Super Battle Droids and the B1 Battle Droid Lieutenant.

"We're not going to last long out here!" said one of the B2 Super Battler Droids as he shot another Clone Trooper.

"I know!" yelled the B1 Lieutenant in rage.

A Clone Trooper threw a Thermal Detonator at the B1 Lieutenant and the B2s.

"**RUUUNNNNNNN!**" screamed the Lieutenant B1.

The B1 Battle Droid Lieutenant and the B2 Super Battle Droids ran as the Thermal Detonator exploded. Then the B1 Battle Droid Lieutenant saw the Tactical Droid Commander with an OG-9 Homing Spider Droid and BX-series droid commandos.

"Uh commander, I think we have a big problem in our hands," said a random Clone Trooper.

"**FIRE!**" yelled the Tactical Droid Commander as the OG-9 Homing Spider Droid faced its bottom Laser Cannon at the Clones.

The OG-9 Homing Spider Droid shot its laser and killed several Clone Troopers. The B1 Battle Droid Lieutenant and the B2s stood next to the T-series tactical droid commander.

"We have to take out that spider droid-AHHH!" said the Clone Commander before he was shot by a Commando Droid.

"Commander!" said a Clone Trooper.

Only 5 Clone Troopers remained. The OG-9 Homing Spider Droid shot and 3 more troopers died.

"There are only two of us left. There's no way we're going to destroy that thing!" stated one of the Clone Troopers.

"We have to take out that T-series tactical droid before he sends rein-AHHHH!"

The Clone Trooper died from another Commando Droid. The Clone Trooper ran up to the T-series tactical droid commander.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed in rage as he tried to shoot him.

"Oh no!" the B1 Battle Droid Lieutenant as he covered his eyes.

Then the Clone Trooper looked up and saw a giant foot. The foot crushed him. The B1 Battle Droid Lieutenant put his hands down from his eyes and looked at the dead Clones.

"That's why they messed with the wrong droids!" the B1 Lieutenant said as he pointed at the dead Clone Trooper that got crushed.

The Space Gunships started to leave out of the hangar.

"Hey! They're getting away!" said the B1 Lieutenant as he pointed at the leaving Gunships.

The Tactical Droid Commander pointed at the Space Gunships.

"After **THEM**!" yelled the T-series tactical droid commander as 6 Droid Tri-Fighters flew after them.

The Space Gunships were almost out of the Separatist Supply Ship but one of the Pilots saw they had Droid Fighters on their tail.

"We have fighters on our tails," said the Clone Pilot as the Droid Tri-Fighters shot.

Droid speaking: "Don't let those fighters get away!" said one of the Droid Tri-Fighters as he shot his Nose laser cannon.

The Space Gunships saw the opening.

"Radio the cruiser and tell them we're ready to dock." said the Clone Pilot.

"Yes, sir!" the Co-Pilot said.

Back at the _Venator-_class Star Destroyer, 21 other Droid Tri-Fighters were crumbling the ship.

"We can't shoot them all down. They're too fast!" a Clone Crew yelled.

"Where are those gunships?" the Clone Admiral thought to himself.

The V-Wings from earlier tried to shoot the Droid Tri-Fighters down.

"Sir, the frigate is heading towards us in attack position," another Clone Crew said.

"Prepare the cannons."

Then the Clone Admiral's comlink was blinking. He hit the comlink as the _Munificent-_class star frigate went closer to _Venator-_class Star Destroyer.

"Yes?" asked the Clone Admiral.

Back inside the Supply Ship's Hangar, the Droid Tri-Fighters were getting closer to the Space Gunships.

"We need you to open the main hangar so we can dock?!" yelled the Co-Pilot. "Hurry, we have Droid Tri-Fighters on our tails!"

Droid speaking: "Stay on him!" a Droid Tri-Fighter said as he continued to fire.

"Alright. We will open the main hangars."

Then the Clone Admiral turned off the comlink and saw the 3 Space Gunships emerge out of the 1st Separatist Supply Ship as the 6 Droid Tri-Fighters stayed on their tails.

"Open the main hangar!" commanded the Clone Admiral.

"Yes, admiral." a random Clone Crew said

Then the hangar doors opened as several Clone Troopers and Clone Pilots were walking. ARC-170s, V-Wings, and BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighters were stored inside the hangar.

"I see the hangar. Alright, full ahead!" said the Clone Pilot.

The Space Gunships headed towards the hangar of the _Venator-_class Star Destroyer as the 21 Droid Tri-Fighters stopped engaging the V-Wings.

Droid speaking: "Look! They're headed to the hangar!" said a Droid Tri-Fighter.

Droid speaking: "We must stop them!" another Droid Tri-Fighter said.

Then the Droid Tri-Fighters headed towards the hangar bay.

Inside the _Munificent-_class star frigate, an OOM Commander Battle Droid was commanding the frigate. He was sitting in the chair. A Driver Battle Droid standing next to him, told the OOM Commander something.

"Commander, the Republic cruiser just opened its hangar doors," he reported.

The OOM Commander Battle Droid was pleased.

"The weak spot of every Republic vessel," chuckled the OOM Commander. "Driver, prepare to bombard the hangar."

"They are also Droid Tri-Fighters headed towards the hangar. They must have the same idea too," said the Driver Battle Droid as he went back typing his controls.

The Point-defense laser cannons on the _Munificent_ faced the _Venator-_class Star Destroyer's hangar bay. The Droid Tri-Fighters went inside the hangar and started shooting stuff.

"DROIDS!" yelled a Clone Trooper before he was killed by the fire spreading through the hangar.

The Droid Tri-Fighters shot their Discord missiles and more stuff blew up.

Droid speaking: "Head for the fighters!" a Droid Tri-Fighter told another.

Droid speaking; "Yes, sir!"

2 Y-Wing Starfighters launched and tried to attack the Droid Fighters but they were shot down anyway.

Meanwhile in the 1st Separatist Supply Ship, the Tactical Droid Commander was back in the Bridge. He saw the _Venator-_class Star Destroyer getting destroyed by Droid Tri-Fighters.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Tactical Droid Commander evilly laughed.

A Driver Battle Droid turned around and faced the T-series tactical droid commander.

"Uh sir, shouldn't we move away from the cruiser before it destroys us?"

"Yes."

Then the 3 Separatist Supply Ships moved away from the _Venator-_class Star Destroyer.

Back inside the _Munificent-_class star frigate, as 3 ARC-170s were chasing 3 Hyena Bombers as they passed the Bridge, the OOM Commander Droid walked down the ramp all the way to the window. He looked at one of the Driver Battle Droids driving the ship.

"Are the cannons charged?!" asked the OOM Commander.

"Yes."

"Then **FIRE!**" yelled the OOM Commander as the Driver Battle Droids hit the controls.

Then the _Munificent-_class star frigate's Point-defense laser cannons bombarded the _Venator-_class Star Destroyer's hangar as well as the Droid Tri-Fighters were committing suicide into the hangar.

"We can't hold-AHHHH!" said another Clone Trooper.

Fire was everywhere in the hangar. Some of the other Droid Tri-Fighters that didn't suicide flew out of the hangar. The 6 Droid Tri-Fighters that were chasing the Space Gunships left since they destroyed all of them. Inside the Bridge of the _Venator_, fire was everywhere also.

"We must get to the-" the Clone Admiral started.

He didn't finish his sentence. Another Droid Tri-Fighter committed suicide into the _Venator-_class Star Destroyer's Control Bridge, killing the Admiral and the entire crew.

Back inside the _Munificent-_class star frigate, the OOM Commander was happy.

"We destroyed the _Venator-_class Star Destroyer! We killed millions of innocent clones. But we don't care! The Republic is too corrupt. They started the Confederacy, not Nute Gunray. Nute Gunray was fed up with corruptness of the Republic so he left."

Then the _Munificent-_class star frigate went to go help a _Recusant-_class light destroyer that was pinned down by 2 _Venator-_class Star Destroyers.

Back in the 1st Separatist Supply Ship's Control Bridge, the T-series tactical droid commander watched as the _Venator-_class Star Destroyer crumbled into pieces.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" evilly laughed the T-series tactical droid.

The same Driver Battle Droid turned and faced the Tactical Droid.

"Should we continue landing troops?" asked the Driver Battle Droid.

"Yes."

Then several more C-9979 Landing Craft launched out of the Separatist Supply Ships and headed into Coruscant.

_To be continued…_


	3. Escaping the Battle

Episode 3: Escaping the Battle

After General Grievous captured Palpatine and made his way back to his flagship, the _Invisible Hand, _Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker inside their Eta-2 _Actis_ class light interceptors head to the deadly _Providence-_class carrier/destroyer…

Anakin and Obi-Wan were flying towards the _Providence-_class as Anakin saw several Vulture Droids standing on top of the _Invisible Hand. _Inside Anakin's Eta-2…

"Master, General Grievous' ship is directly ahead. The one crawling with Vulture Droids."

Inside Obi-Wan's Eta-2…

"Oh, I see it. Oh, this is going to be easy."

Then the Vulture Droids standing on top of the _Invisible Hand_ looked and saw the Eta-2 _Actis_ class light interceptors.

Droid speaking: "**Take OFF**!" a Vulture Droid commanded as he transformed into flight mode.

The Vulture Droids stayed in a formation as they headed towards the Eta-2s. Inside Bay One, the Separatist Leaders were still trying to figure out what to do with Dooku.

"Now since the General has returned, we cannot kill Dooku with the Chancellor!" Mar Tuuk stated.

Tambor looked at several of the Droid Tri-Fighters inside the hangar. He walked near the Droid Fighters.

"I want you to take out the Jedi Interceptors before they reach this flagship!" He twisted the knobs on his chest before resuming. "Understood?"

Droid speaking: "Yes, sir!" said one of the Droid Tri-Fighters.

Then the Droid Tri-Fighters took off and headed towards the Vulture Droid Squadron as Clone Flight Squad Seven started engaging the Vulture Droids.

Meanwhile inside the Bridge of the _Invisible Hand_, Grievous, IG-100 MagnaGuards IG-101 and IG-102, and the OOM Commander Battle Droid were getting ready to have the _Invisible Hand_ leave the battle.

"Recall the fleet!" Grievous said as he pointed at the OOM Commander Battle Droid's chest.

"Uh, sir?" an OOM Pilot Droid said worried as he looked at his control pad.

Grievous turned and faced the OOM Pilot Droid on the second section of the Bridge.

"Yes?!"

"Um, we have two starfighters headed our way. Our Vulture Droids and Droid Tri-Fighters are trying to hold them off but we're suffering heavy losses."

"AHHHH!" Grievous yelled in rage. "All OOM Pilots, prepare for full speed!"

"Roger, roger!" said all of the OOM Pilot Droids inside the Bridge.

Grievous looked at IG-101 and IG-102.

"Close the hangar doors!" Grievous told the IG-100 MagnaGuards.

IG-101 nodded his head and told the OOM Pilot Droids at the bottom section of the Bridge to close the hangar doors. Inside Bay One, the hangar doors started to close. Trench looked confused.

"Why are the doors closing?" Trench clicked 5 times.

"Because we're getting ready to leave," Nute Gunray stated to Trench.

"And Republic starfighters were on their way. If they showed up," Tambor twisted the knobs on his chest before resuming. "we could have been killed! That's why I sent the Droid Tri-Fighters to stop the ARC-170s from landing."

"Also, I think I saw 2 Jedi starfighters," Lok Durd stated as Poggle looked at him.

Poggle spoke.

"Yes, Poggle. Those are Eta-2 _Actis_ class light interceptors. I like those interceptors. Maybe I would ride in those," Mar Tuuk imagined.

Gunray faced Tuuk angrily.

"You would like an enemy starfighter?!" Nute Gunray yelled and questioned Mar Tuuk in rage.

"Well it would be nice." Mar Tuuk said smiling. "I like the way they open their solar panels."

Gunray was still angry.

"I would like to have this ship." Trench clicked 3 times before resuming. "_Providence-_class carrier/destroyers are my favorite type of Separatist Warships." Trench clicked 4 times as he pointed at Bay One's design.

Lok Durd laughed.

"HA, HA, HA! Trench!" Lok Durd laughed again. "You lost the _Invincible_ to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. How do you think you take care of the _Invisible Hand_?! **HAHAHAHAHA**!"

Trench wanted the sucker punch Lok Durd. But he started to calm down.

"My ship was modified!" Trench clicked 4 times before he resumed. "It was a longer variant!"

"Even if it was a longer variant, you still lost it," Lok Durd said smiling at Trench.

Trench had enough. He ran over to Lok Durd and tried to sucker punch him, but the Neimoidian dodged the attack.

"Aw," Durd said, sarcasm in his voice, "the Harch Admiral is angry. What should we do?"

That made Trench super angry.

"**AHHHHHHHH!**" Trench screamed as he tried to sucker punch Durd again.

"What! Oh no!"

Durd was punched all the way to the other side of Bay One. An OOM Security Battle Droid looked at Durd on the ground next to his feet.

"Uh, sir?" the OOM Security Droid asked Durd.

Durd looked at the OOM Security Battle Droid. Then the OOM Droid put his hand out and Lok Durd grabbed it. He saw Trench and the other Confederate Leaders looking at him.

"That's it! Now it's time to see Lok Durd power!" Lok Durd yelled as he started to run.

"Really! He's going to fight the almighty Trench?!" Trench clicked 3 times before he charged to punch Durd.

Gunray watched the fight.

"This is going to be a long day," Gunray groaned as he rubbed his hand on his head.

Meanwhile on Coruscant, Jar-Jar and Padmé were holding off Battle Droids and _Hailfire-_class droid tanks. The _Hailfire-_class droid tanks were outside while several of the Battle Droids were inside the tower that Padme and Jar-Jar were in.

"Look out!" Padme screamed as a _Hailfire-_class droid tank shot his missiles.

Jar-Jar jumped and grabbed his Personal energy shield. The missiles hit the window as they ducked. Then Padme and Jar-Jar got back up.

"Hurry, Jar-Jar. More Battle Droids are on their way!" Padme stated.

"Mesa don't understand why Battle Droids here?!"

"It seems they're trying to take over Coruscant. But why?"

Padme thought. Then the door opened and several B1 Battle Droids came pouring in.

"AHHHH!" Jar-Jar screamed.

Padme shot at some of the B1 Battle Droids until a B2-HA Commander came in.

"Not those droids again. Jar-Jar, look OUT!" Padme screamed as the B2-HA Commander raised his cannon arm.

Jar-Jar turned around as the B2-HA Commander fired a warhead. Jar-Jar ducked and the warhead hit the window. Another _Hailfire-_class droid tank looked up and saw the two Senators in the window.

Droid speaking: "I got her!"

Then the leader _Hailfire-_class droid tank came and stopped the other _Hailfire-_class droid tank.

Droid speaking: "Wait! Don't fire!"

Droid speaking: "And why?!" said the _Hailfire-_class droid tank about to fire at Padme and Jar-Jar.

Droid speaking: "Because we will kill our droids," the leader stated.

Droid speaking: "Oh."

Back inside the tower, Jar-Jar threw a Booma at a B1 Battle Droid.

"AHHHHH!"

The B1 Droid fell to the ground. More B1 Battle Droids surrounded Padme and Ja-Jar.

"Hands up!" said the B1 Battle Droids as the B2-HA Commander raised his regular arm.

"What should do Jar-Jar?!" Padme asked.

"My no know. Deysa too many Machineeks!"

Padme looked at Jar-Jar confused.

"What does Deysa and Machineeks mean?" Padme asked as the B2-HA Commander walked closer to her.

"They mean, they are too many droids!" Jar-Jar explained as he backed closer to Padme.

Then The B2-HA Commander looked at Padme and the Gungan.

"Surrender Republic dogs!" the B2-HA Commander said as he pointed his cannon arm at Padme's chest.

Padme put her blaster pistol on the ground as Jar-Jar put his personal energy shield and his Boomas on the ground. Then the B2-HA Commander contacted Gunray on his wrist comlink. 2 B1 Battle Droids grabbed Padme's and Jar-Jar's arms and held them.

"Let go!" Padme yelled at the B1 Battle Droid.

"Yeah! Yousa, let go!" Jar-Jar yelled as he tried to break free from the B1s.

Back in space, the _Invisible Hand_ was almost out of the system. Obi-Wan and Anakin were still chasing the carrier/destroyer in the interceptors. Obi-Wan's was still damaged from the Buzz Droid attack. Inside Anakin's Eta-2 _Actis _class light interceptor, Anakin was talking to Obi-Wan on a comlink.

"Master, Grievous' flagship is escaping," Anakin said as he dodged 3 Hyena Bombers.

"_Yes Anakin! Grievous still has the Chancellor. How can we reach him_?"

R2-D2 spoke and Anakin laughed.

"Yes, R2. Grievous' cruiser has several booster engines."

Obi-Wan thought on this for a moment. Then he had an idea.

"_Anakin, your droid has a point. The Providence-class' engines are boosting in full speed. If we hit the engines, that will stop the cruiser_."

Anakin thought.

"Hmm. That's not bad, master. We just need a lot of firepower to damage the ship," Anakin replied.

"_Don't worry. I've contacted the Venator-class Star Destroyer __Guarlara to hold off the Invisible Hand."_

Then the _Guarlara _approaches the _Invisible Hand_. Inside the Bridge of the _Invisible Hand_, an OOM Pilot Droid looked at Grievous.

"Sir, a _Venator-_class Star Destroyer is coming in attack position!" the OOM Pilot Droid warned.

"Prepare for attack!" Grievous commanded as IG-101 and IG-102 walked up the ramp.

Then the _Guarlara_ started to fire its proton torpedo cannons at the _Invisible Hand_. Inside the Flak Room, Lushros Dofine, Driver Battle Droids, and OOM Commander Battle Droids prepared their Flak Guns.

"All batteries, fire! **FIRE!" ** Lushros Dofine said as the Flak Guns fired at the _Guarlara._

Both the _Venator-_class Star Destroyer and the _Providence-_class carrier/destroyer were taking heavy damage. Back inside the Bridge of the _Invisible Hand_…

"Fire our Dual Laser Cannons!" Grievous commanded.

"Roger, roger."

Then the _Invisible Hand's_ 17 Dual Laser Cannons on its right side fired at the _Guarlara_ as it was getting damaged. Then the _Guarlara_ fired its DBY-827 dual turbolasers at the _Invisible _Hand.

Inside Bay One, the leaders stopped fighting and heard their _Providence-_class getting damaged.

"What is going on out there?!" yelled Nute Gunray.

"It seems we are getting hit from," Trench clicked 4 times before resuming, "a Star Destroyer!"

Poggle the Lesser spoke.

"What do you mean that the Republic is trying to stop us?!" Mar Tuuk asked Poggle.

Poggle spoke again.

"Oh. The Republic wants their Chancellor!" Lok Durd stated. "_My _forces will hold them off."

Everyone looked at Lok Durd.

"What?!"

"What do you mean _your_ forces?!" Gunray asked.

"Well, the _Providence-_class carrier/destroyers!"

"We all made that, Durd, along with the _Lucrehulk_ Droid Control Ship and the _Lucrehulk_ Battleship," Mar Tuuk stated.

"Well, why don't we use my ships?" Tambor asked, before feedback interrupted him. He twisted his knobs.

Gunray, Tuuk, and Durd looked at Wat Tambor.

"Vulture Droids!" he cried.

"We, the Trade Federation, made Vulture Droids long before you did, Tambor," Gunray stated.

"Yes, we did! We had AATs, MTTs, and STAPs long before you joined us!" Mar Tuuk said.

Tambor looked at the Neimoidians angrily.

"But we're all in this together right?!" Tambor suggested.

"YES!" all the Neimoidians yelled.

"Just wondering!"

Then an OOM Security Battle Droid walked over to Nute Gunray with a small hologram communicator.

"Viceroy, a B2-HA Commander is contacting you from Coruscant," the OOM said.

Gunray turned around and faced the OOM Security Battle Droid.

"Good, I will answer-"

Tambor pushed Gunray out of the way and hit the hologram communicator. Nute Gunray looked at Tambor with rage.

"Yes, Commander?" Tambor twisted his knobs.

"Our forces have captured Senator Amidala and Representative Binks!" the B2-HA Commander explained as he showed Padme and Jar-Jar captured.

"Good B2-HA! Keep them there! Understood?!" Tambor ordered.

"Yes, Emir!"

Then the B2-HA Commander hologram disappeared. Gunray hit Tambor's metal chest piece.

"**OWWWW!** That hurt," Gunray said has he rubbed his hand. He glared at Tambor. "Why did you do that?"

Tambor faced the Viceroy.

"Because you think B1 Battle Droids are better than B2 Super Battle Droids!" Tambor said before he twisted his knobs.

"This makes no sense!" Tuuk said as he walked over to Durd.

Back on Coruscant, Padme and Jar-Jar were still being held by the B2-HA Commander.

"Alright, the Viceroy and Emir said for you two to stay as prisoners of the Confederacy," the B2-HA Commander stated.

"Prisoners?!" Padme yelled.

"**PRISONERS!**" Jar-Jar screamed.

"Look…What type of Battle Droid are you again?" Padme asked the B2-HA Commander politely.

"I'm a B2-HA series Super Battle Droid. My rank is commander," the droid commander explained.

"Please, B2-HA series Super Battle Droid Commander, we don't want to hurt you or anything, but why did you attack Coruscant?" Padme asked the B2-HA Commander.

"Because we captured the Chancellor!" the B2-HA Commander explained as a B1 Battle Droid stood next to him.

"Yousa captured the Chancellor?" Jar-Jar asked.

"Yes."

"But why? Why B2-HA series Super Battle Droid Commander?" Padme asked.

"Because he didn't help us. He treats us droids like crap…No wait, _everyone_ in the galaxy treats the Separatist Droid Army like crap."

"Well, because Yousa just droids. Yousa have no personality," Jar-Jar explained.

Padme looked at Jar-Jar angrily.

"Jar-Jar, that's not helping!"

"Oh. Mesa sorry."

Padme and Jar-Jar faced the B2-HA Commander.

"Look. We can help you, Commander. We can help the Confederacy. The only problem is your leader."

The B1 Battle Droid standing next to the B2-HA Commander spoke.

"What do you mean?! Wait, you mean Count Dooku?!" the B1 said confused.

Padme nodded her head.

"Hmm. So you care about us?!" the B2-HA Commander asked.

"Well, I want to care about you, B2-HA series Super Battle Droid Commander, but can you let us go? Who is in charge of this entire ground assault?" Padme asked.

"Well, it's OOM Commander Battle Droid OOM-9. He's in charge of this entire ground assault."

Jar-Jar looked confused.

"OOM-9?" the Gungan questioned. "Mesa thought Hesa was shut down during the Battle of Naboo?

"No. He was rebuilt by our leaders and now he's leading the attack," the B2-HA Commander explained.

Padme looked at the B2-HA Commander. She knew he was sad, but she had to find a way to help the Droids.

"Let them go!" the B2-HA Commander commanded.

"Yes, commander," said the B1 Battle Droids that were holding Jar-Jar and Padme.

Then they released them and they looked at the B2-HA Commander.

"Commander, we're so sorry we didn't think of you droids highly. We really are. Will you ever forgive us?" Padme asked.

The B2-HA and the B1 Battle Droids looked at each other and then looked back at Padme.

"Sure."

Padme and the B2-HA Commander shook hands.

"Now we need to go find OOM-9!" Padme commanded. "Come on Commander!"

Then the B1s, Padme, Jar-Jar and the B2-HA Commander ran out the door with their weapons to find OOM-9.

Meanwhile, OOM-9 was inside an Armored Assault Tank leading the massive assault of _Hailfire-_class droid tanks, Multi-Troop Transports, Armored Assault Tanks, OG-9 Homing Spider Droids, Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droids, Dwarf Spider Droids, and Platoon Attack Crafts.

"Continue to push forward!" OOM-9 commanded.

"Roger, that!" a B2 Super Battle Droid said next to the AAT.

Then Padme, Jar-Jar, and the B2-HA Commander's Crew arrived in the massive battle. Padme went into the middle of the battle and stood there. The Clone Trooper and Shock Troopers were confused.

"Senator, get out of the way!" a Clone Trooper yelled.

OOM-9's AAT stopped firing.

"Cease FIRE!" OOM-9 commanded.

All the B1 Battle Droids, B2 Super Battle Droids, and other OOM Commander Battle Droids stopped. Even the Battle Droid Assassins stopped sniping Clone Troopers.

"Huh?" said the AAT Driver Battle Droid in OOM-9's Armored Assault Tank.

Then the Clone Troopers saw that the Separatist Droid Army stopped firing.

"Cease fire. They stopped," said a Clone Commander.

Padme looked at both sides.

"Everyone just stop! You're getting nowhere. The Confederacy captured the Supreme Chancellor," Padme said.

The Clone Troopers looked confused. Even the AT-TE Drivers looked confused.

"Why should we stop fighting?!" yelled a random Clone Trooper.

"Yeah! They kidnapped the Chancellor!" said another Clone Trooper.

Padme was worried. Then Yoda, the 3 Droidekas, the 2 _Hailfire-_class droid tanks, the 4 B2-HAs, the Super Tactical Droid, Fox, and the 2 Shock Troopers walked over to the battlefield together.

"Yes senator! Treated the Confederacy with disrespect, we have. Try to become their friends, we must!" Yoda declared.

_To be continued…_


End file.
